


Aventuras en el Colegio

by Pigu1713



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, School
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigu1713/pseuds/Pigu1713
Summary: Trata sobre Sonic y Tails en una secundaria prestigiosa, aquí mostramos sus experiencias en este lugar.





	1. Mis Expectativas

Narrador Tails:  
He estado estudiando demasiados para ir a la secundaria de mis sueños, pero ¿me irá bien? Mi mamá adoptiva Vanilla dijo que he entrado a esa Secundaria pero me dijo que debería conservar el promedio, afortunadamente mi hermanastra menor Cream sigue en primaria no tiene de que estresarse.

Parece que mañana me darán mis materias nuevas y mis compañeros del salón.

Mañana

Narrador Tails:  
He despertado temprano para ir allá, Vanilla me insistió en ir con ella pero yo le dije que no, la verdad es que quiero saber si encontraré buenos amigos o relaciones, pero en este momento estoy caminando hacia allá, ya casi llego, mientras seguiré pensando como será la cafetería, tendré materias que no tenía en mi primaria, o al revés, tocaré la puerta.

¿?: Hola, ¿vienes a ver las instalaciones?

Tails: Sí pero también vine por mi hojas de materias, cuadernos y libros y mi grupo.

¿?: Pasé solo vaya a la oficina y diga su nombre, y yo lo guiaré en estas instalaciones.

Tails: Gracias, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

¿?: Heavy King, soy el guardia de este lugar.

Narrador Tails:  
No puedo creer que la entrada fuera muy fácil, quizás porque parezco que soy un próximo alumno, lo malo es que Vanilla debe pagar mucho me siento un poco mal por ella, ella es muy buena estoy muy agradecido con ella por poder adoptarme, creo que sin ella no hubiera podido llegar acá. Oh en lo que estaba en mis pensamientos, parece ser que llegue.

¿?: Hola zorrito ¿A qué vino?

Tails: Vine por los documentos de ingreso.

¿?: ¿Nombre?

Tails: Miles Prower

¿?:(buscando en un cajón con papeles) Miles Prower...Miles Prower....Miles Prower.... Aquí están.

Tails: ¿Y usted qué es aquí?

¿?: La administradora

Tails:(toma los papeles) Bueno, gracias.

Narrador Tails:  
Me sorprende que no haya casi nadie aquí, quizás porque voy temprano y los demás alumnos no, bueno veré la lista de compañeros, aquí atrás de esta hoja dice los sig. grupos son según su actitud A- Regular B-Normal C-Excelente Disciplina, y yo voy en el... C, no sé como saben mi actitud, le preguntaré a Vanilla, cuando llegue.

Narrador:  
Tails camina viendo su hoja en dirección a Heavy King pero choca contra Sonic.

Sonic: Cuidado niño, fíjate mejor en la próxima, adiós.

Narrador Tails:  
¡Oh no! Sonic va a estar aquí, la verdad con la que me tropieze con él no me importa, pero él aquí, no me agrada esto, le preguntaré que hace aquí.

Tails: (gritando) Oye erizo azul, ven acá.

Narrador: Sonic se acerco con Tails a gran velocidad, Tails se quedó con cara de sorpresa.

Tails: Hola, ¿Cómo conseguiste estar en esta escuela?

Sonic: Bueno mi heroísmo.

Tails: Oh bueno, gracias y adiós.

Sonic: Adiós (se va corriendo a toda velocidad a donde estaba)

Narrador Tails:  
No puedo creer que solo por eso estará aquí, yo pude salvar a un millón de personas y sin ningún esfuerzo alguno, llegaré a una de las mejores escuelas. Bueno, creo que veré la hoja.

Tails: (voltea la hoja de los grupos) Aquí están, aquí dice Grupo C (ordenados por número de lista y nombres). Me fastidian los números de lista no soy una persona en la que se pueda identificar por un número pero ya que seguiré leyendo. 

Narrador: Tails siguió leyendo pero cuando leyó hasta el número 6.

Tails: (en su mente) ¡Oh no! Está en mi grupo ese erizo, no puede ser ya me imagino el año, todos diciendo Sonic está aquí es el que más caso le vamos hacer, todo lo que diga él lo haremos. Y todos van a querer ser su amigo y no me pregunten de las damas ellas a un peor. Bueno iré con Heavy King, a ver la instalaciones.

Narrador: Tails va con Heavy King y le dice que quiere ver las instalaciones.

Unos minutos después

Narrador Tails:  
He visto las instalaciones y me sorprendieron, no como las esperaba pero aún así están increíbles, me encanta como en el laboratorio hay un esqueleto falso de zorro, eso fue lo que me dijeron, pero ya sabes nunca lo que te digan es cierto, lo hubiera estudiado pero aún ni conozco a la maestra y no me dejarán entrar a verlo. Y por la culpa de Sonic no vi mi número de lista soy el.... 11 el del medio del grupo, ¡wow! No me gustan los números de lista pero me encanta como soy el del medio. En lo que veía esto ya estaba de salida en la calle, pero ya casi llego a casa, tendré que decirle a Vanilla que compre los libros y cuadernos, y espera hay algo que no leí en esta hoja, dice Talleres únete a uno y divierte (obligatorio, solo los Viernes, informes con la administradora), umm... al parecer tengo que meterme a uno, según investigue, ninguna escuela tenía talleres aunque fuera de paga. Ya llegué a casa, voy a entar.

Tails: (abre la puerta) ¡Ya llegué Vanilla!

Vanilla: Muy bien hijo, tengo ya la comida. ¿Cuándo empiezan las clases? 

Tails: Bueno, déjame y me acerco y te cuento todo.

Vanilla: (sirve 3 platos en la mesa y prepara la mesa) Ok

Tails: Déjame te ayudo y te cuento. (Acomoda la mesa)

Vanilla: Bueno Tails, empieza.

Tails: Llegué y fui por las cosas y me encontré a Sonic, y luego vi las instalaciones, me encantó como había un esqueleto de zorro falso, y después llegué aca, pero tengo una pregunta, ¿cómo decidieron los grupos?

Vanilla: Bueno, lo hicieron por actitud, tuve que pedir tu conducta de toda la primaria, los maestros anotan como eres y comportas y se los di a esta escuela.

Tails: Eso explica todo, esta es la última semana de vacaciones, pero tienes que ir por los libros y libretas. ¿Le hablo a Cream para que venga a comer?

Vanilla: Sí hijo.

Tails: Bueno (se va a las escaleras y grita) ¡Cream!

Cream: Mande

Tails: (Gritando) Baja, a comer.

Narrador: Cream baja y llega con Tails y se van los 2 a la cocina.

Vanilla: Bueno agradezcan la comida.

Cream: ¡Falta Cheese!

Tails: Si cierto.

Vanilla: Bueno vayan por él y denle de comer.

Tails y Cream:Ok.

Narrador: Y así termina un día con Tails esperando con ansias su primer día de clases en su secundaria de sus sueños. ¿Qué será de Sonic y Tails? Pronto lo sabremos.


	2. El Conocimiento

Narrador Tails:  
Bueno, pasaron los días ya Vanilla compró lo necesario, en este momento estoy preparando algunas cosas y me he puesto a investigar sobre los huesos de zorros.

Vanilla: (gritando) Tails, ven por tu mochila.

Narrador:  
Tails bajó y fue por ella, Vanilla había puesto stickers de nombre a los libros y libretas, Tails subió con los cuadernos y los forró en unas horas.

Tails: ¡He terminado!

Narrador Tails:  
He concluido, hora de ver las libretas, a ver.... Biología... yay esqueletos, español... Ñe, inglés... aburrrido, matemáticas.... ni lo hojearé, japonés... suena interesante, geografía... no suena tan mal, AE.... ¿qué es esto?, lo peor es que solo es una libreta, computación... quizás haya algo interesante, hay unas libretas demás de estas materias que tampoco sé para que sirven...

Cream: Tails, puedes venir.

Tails: Ok

Cream: ¿Quieres regresar a la escuela?

Tails: La verdad es que sí y no.

Cream: ¿Por?

Tails: Bueno... Sí, porque es nueva escuela y todo y no ya que, que aburrido y tarea y ya sabes.

Cream: Yo no quiero regresar a esa cárcel para niños.

Tails: Jajajajaj, bueno me tengo que ir a...

Vanilla: (Gritando) Vengan a comer

Cream: Cheese, ven acá.

Chesese: Chao Chao

Cream: Tenemos que ir a comer

Chesese: Chao Chao Chao

Cream: No sé que te vayan a dar.

Narrador:   
En lo que Cream hablaba con Cheese, el zorro se bajó de las escaleras, y ahora que Cream terminó de hablar con Cheese se bajó de las escaleras. Todos bajaron y comieron limpiaron la mesa y Tails recordó algo que lo dejará pensando todo el resto del día.

Narrador Tails:  
¡Oh no! He olvidado lo del taller, rayos le diré mañana a Vanilla que tengo que ir.

Mañana

Narrador Tails:  
Se que pude decirle eso ayer pero no estaba seguro de interrumpirla o que se enoje. En estos momentos estoy preparándome ya que me acabo de despertar, y una vez que termine voy a bajar a desayunar.

Narrador:  
Tails terminó de prepararse y   
bajó, se fue a la cocina en ella estaban Cream, Cheese y Vanilla, mientras Tails se sienta.

Vanilla: Hola Tails, come por favor.

Tails: Okay, estee te puedo decir algo.

Vanilla: Sí.

Tails: Bueno es que tengo que ir a la escuela hoy para algo del taller.

Vanilla: No te preocupes, si quieres te acompaño.

Tails: Bueno no sé, si tu quieres ir pues acompáñame.

Vanilla: Okay.

Narrador:  
Tails terminó de comer y se fue a lavar los dientes y luego lavó los trastes, al terminar de lavarlos se prepara para salir y se acerca a Vanilla.

Tails: Entonces ¿Vas a venir?

Vanilla: Sí

Tails: ¿Y Cream?

Vanilla: Ella no, creo que se puede quedar sola, y aparte está con Cheese.

Tails: Okay.

Narrador:  
Tails y Vanilla se fueron a la escuela caminando y ahí llegaron y tocaron la puerta, Heavy King abrió la puerta.

Heavy King: ¿A qué vienen?

Vanilla: Sobre algo de talleres.

Heavy King: Oh entren.

Narrador:   
Entran y Vanilla se queda afuera de la oficina y Tails entra ahí.

Administradora: Hola ¿a qué viene?

Tails: Sobre los talleres vengo a escoger uno.

Administradora: Bueno (saca una libreta y una pluma), bueno tenemos Baile, mecánica, eco-arte, cartonería, pintura, cocina, campo libre y tecnología.

Tails: (en su mente) La verdad no sé que escoger, esta decisión debe ser decisiva ya que será todos los Viernes y no podré cambiarlo, la 1° ñe.., la 2° quizás entre me encanta ese tipos de casas, la 3° no contaminación, la 4°, 5°,6° aburrido; 7° suena medio raro no le hayo el sentido a ese nombre y la 8° quizás pero no.

Tails: Ya sé que, mecánica.

Administradora: mmm, bueno (lo anota en la libreta). Bueno eso sería todo.

Tails: ¡Gracias!

Vanilla: Muy bien Tails ¿cuál escogiste?

Tails: Mecánica.

Vanilla: Okay hijo.

Los últimos días pasaron y llegó el 1° día de clases.

Narrador Tails: Luego de tanta espera, no pude dormir, me estoy preparando para ir a la escuela y me falta desayunar.

Narrador: Tails desayuna y terminan. Tails se espera a que Cream termine de comer, ya que Vanilla los va a llevar a la escuela. Pasa el tiempo y Cream termina y Vanilla los lleva.

Unos minutos después

Narrador Tails:  
He llegado ahí hay una maestra, voy a preguntarle mi salón.

Tails: Hola.

Maestra: Hola, ¿buscas tu salón?

Tails: Sí.

Maestra: ¿Nombre?

Tails: Miles Prower

Maestra: Miles Prower... Miles Prower... Miles Prower... Ya, 1°C tu salón se encuentra aquí (señala con su dedo). Pero vas un poco tarde.

Narrador:   
Tails corrió hacia al salón y se quejaba de Cream, por su culpa llegó tarde, en lo que se quejaba y corría, llegó.

Tails: (Entra al salón) Hola.

Narrador:   
La maestra ya estaba en el salón, y lo saludo, ve una banca de hasta adelante sola y se sienta, en lo que la maestra explicaba, Tails se volteó y vio a Sonic.

Narrador Tails:  
Cream, por qué me haces esto, llego tarde pero no tanto y ahí está Sonic, ni le estoy poniendo atención a la maestra.

Narrador:  
La mestra explicaba que era la maestra de biología, que su nombre era Eliza y que en esta escuela pueden llamar a las maestras Miss.

Miss Eliza: Y verán muchos temas interesantes de mi materia y tardarán un tiempo en adaptarse.

Compañero del salón: ¿Y de los talleres?

Miss Eliza: Si no tienen pueden ir con la administradora y se harán los Viernes a la última hora, también es algo relajante y divertido porque te metes a algo que te gusta.

Narrador Tails:  
Saco el libro de biología haber que trae, se ve interesante ya quiero que den la primera clase.

Narrador:  
En lo que Tails hojeaba el libro dieron el toque.

Miss Eliza: Bueno olvidé repartiles estas agendas y su horario (los reparte a todos los alumnos). Adiós, que tengan un buen día.

Tails: Sigueee... Geografía, no creo que haya nada malo.

Narrador:  
Llega una zarigüeya viejita, de pelaje negro y con lentes. Entra al salón y saluda a todos, se presenta y dice que su nombre es Carmelita.

Miss Carmelita: Tienen alguna duda sobre el lugar, sobre la clase y otras cosas.

Narrador:   
Le hacen preguntas los alumnos y termina la clase.

Narrador Tails:  
Bueno se ve amable quizás sea muy buena con nosotros y ahí viene otra maestra, ahorita no, pero por lo que veo sigue español, materia muy fácil debo de decir.

Narrador:  
Pasa la clase y llega la hora del recreo, Tails se sale del salón con su lonchera.

Tails: Oh no, no sé con quien estar, pero hay algo que estoy seguro es sobre Sonic, (diciendo en tono de burla) por mi heroísmo, ten cuidado niño. Me harta no aguanto gente así, ni me juntaré con él.

Narrador:  
Tails ve a 2 gatos morados, uno grande y gordo y la otra era de tamaño normal con ropa morada y se les acerca a ellos 2.

Tails: ¡Hola! ¿Podría juntarme con ustedes? ¿Y cómo se llaman?

¿?: Yo me llamo Blaze y él es mi amigo Big.

Big: Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?

Tails: Miles Prower, pero me pueden llamar Tails.

Blaze: ¿Por qué Tails?

Tails: Bueno, (se voltea hacia atrás y enseña sus 2 colas).

Blaze: Ya entiendo, tienes una cola de más.

Tails: Sí.

Big: ¿Y por qué no te la quitas?

Tails: No, que dolor y puedo volar con ellas.

Blaze: ¿Y por qué no vuelas ahorita?

Tails: Bueno la escuela lo prohíbe.

Blaze: Bueno que malo, pero te puedes juntar con nosotros pero ya invitamos a más gente. Mira ahí está: Vector, el cocodrilo; Charmy, esa abeja de allá; Sticks, la tejón de allá; Espio, el camaleón que está a lado de Vector y la eriza rosada, Amy.

Tails: Umm, creo que me quedaré solo, me siento incómodo con tanta gente.

Blaze: Bueno pero no dudes en volvernos a buscar o solo a mi o a Big.

Tails: Okay.

Narrador:  
Tails se va de ellos 2 y se va a sentar en una silla que está a lado se su salón y se sienta con su lonchera y saca su comida.

Tails: Bueno ¡a comer!

Narrador:  
En eso llega Sonic que estaba con sus amigos y llevaban un problema y él no sabía que hacer así que se fue a sentarse en la bancas donde está Tails.

Narrador Tails:  
Ahí va Sonic que va a querer hacer, decir algo en el micrófono para todos se enteren que está aquí, no sé y no me importa, bueno yo comeré y fingiré que no lo vi.

Narrador Sonic:  
He llegado pero miren ahí está el zorro de 2 colas que chocó contra mí en lo que el veía su hoja. Le preguntaré si quiere que me junte con él.

Sonic: ¡Hola zorro!

Tails: Hola.

Sonic: ¿Me podría juntar contigo?

Tails: Umm... Bueno yo diría que  
... S... Í...

Sonic: ¿Y por qué respondes así?

Tails: Tengo nervios, jejeje.

Sonic: Bueno. (Se sienta en la banca a lado de Tails). ¿Y qué cuentas? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Tails: Nada, me llamo Miles Prower.

Sonic: Ok, Miles.

Narrador Tails:  
No se que decir esto era inesperado y le contesté así porque no quiero que termine hablar mal de mí, si Sonic tiene un millón de amigos, por qué me escoje a mí, probablemente quiera que me una al club, aunque puedo abusar de eso, lo haré.

Sonic: Miles... (Lo interrumpe Tails)

Tails: Llámame Tails.

Sonic: ¿Y por qué Tails?

Tails: Voltea atrás de mí.

Sonic: No había visto bien tus 2 colas.

Tails: No te preocupes.

Sonic: ¿Qué es lo que te hace especial?

Tails: Bueno... Mis 2 colas, mi intelige...

Sonic: (Lo interrumpe). Pero en forma de amistad.

Tails: No lo sé, mejor hay que comer.

Sonic: Bueno.

Narrador:  
Los 2 comen y se termina el recreo.  
¿Qué pasará con Tails y Sonic? Descúbrelo en el siguiente cap.


End file.
